nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Nintendo Power V85
Nintendo Power V85 is the June 1996 issue of Nintendo Power magazine. It features Super Mario 64 on it's cover. Power Charts The "Power Charts" section of the magazine lists the top 20 Super NES games and only the top 10 Game Boy games and top 5 Virtual Boy games as ranked by the readers. The following are the first 5 for each game system from this issue. *Super NES *# Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest *# Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars *# Killer Instinct *# The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past *# Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island *Game Boy *# The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening *# Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins *# Donkey Kong Land *# Metroid II: Return of Samus *# Tetris *Virtual Boy *# Virtual Boy Wario Land *# Mario's Tennis *# Galactic Pinball *# Mario Clash *# Golf N64 Exclusive This 31 page section showcased the brand new Nintendo 64. It examined the technical aspect of the console, the game developers Rare and Williams Entertainment, as well as a look at the games Super Mario 64, Blast Corps, Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire, Doom 64, Body Harvest, GoldenEye 007, Cruis'n USA, Pilotwings 64, and Wave Race 64. It also offered a quick look at some of the other upcoming games. Classified Information The Classified Information section reveals codes and hidden secrets in certain games. Games featured in this section include: Super NES ''Olympic Summer Games'' The first Super NES article is about Olympic Summer Games. The article gives details on the different events within the game. ''Izzy's Quest for the Olympic Rings'' This article reviews Izzy's Quest for the Olympic Rings. The 2-page article gives a brief preview of the game. ''Ken Griffey, Jr.'s Winning Run'' The next article looks at Ken Griffey, Jr.'s Winning Run. It has stats and tips on the back side of the pull-out poster. ''Mohawk and Headphone Jack'' The next featured game is Mohawk and Headphone Jack. The article provides maps for six different levels. Epic Center This article would give strategies for certain role-playing games. Some of the games listed here included DragonHeart: Fire & Steel (GB), Lufia II: Rise of the Sinistrals (SNES), Final Fantasy III (SNES), and Sword of Hope II (GB). Counselor's Corner Counselor's Corner is a feature in which the writers of the magazine would respond to game-related questions in the hope of getting the player out of a tough spot in various games. The games featured in this issue are Lufia & the Fortress of Doom (SNES), The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past (SNES), Breath of Fire II (SNES), and Disney's Pocahontas (GB). Game Boy ''Disney's Toy Story'' The Game Boy game reviewed is Disney's Toy Story, based on the film of the same name. The article has a couple level maps. Now Playing This article lists new game releases and ratings for those games. It also has a very brief overview of a few of them. Some of the top-rated games in this section include (in alphabetical order): *''DragonHeart: Fire & Steel'' (GB) and Sword of Hope II (GB). Pak Watch The Pak Watch section showcased games that were scheduled for release. It gave the reader a quick glance at future games. Some of the games seen in this section include Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! (SNES), Kirby Super Star (SNES) and Donkey Kong Land 2 (GB). Category:1996 Nintendo Power volumes